dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Slipknot
|alias= Man Who Can Climb Anything |DOB= February 23, 1984See this image |DOD= August 2016 |affiliation= Suicide Squad (formerly) |family= |status= Deceased |actor= Adam Beach |movie= Suicide Squad |age = 32}} Christopher Weiss, better known as Slipknot, was an American rope and knot expert skilled at rope climbing, and a member of the Suicide Squad. Slipknot hardly got to participate in the Squad's mission of taking down Enchantress and Incubus as he was tricked by Captain Boomerang into getting himself killed from his implanted nano-bomb. Biography Early life Christopher Weiss was born on February 23, 1984, in Montgomery, Alabama, into a tribe of Saulteaux, and grew up learning professional rope-climbing. He worked as a formulation chemist at Leaston Howard Inc., where he invented a supremely powerful adhesive and concealed it from his employers. Weiss tested his invention over several months and applied the adhesive to various burglary tools. Finding the application extremely useful, he left the incorporation to become a professional criminal, robbing various financial institutions in Montgomery before moving to Keystone City.A.R.G.U.S. There, Weiss became as a lethal assassin "who can climb anything", code-named "Slipknot", and used extremely durable ropes and harnesses using his special adhesive, but was captured in 2002 by Wonder Woman.Slipknot & Wonder Woman's Shocking Pre-Suicide Squad History Revealed Recruitment Slipknot joined the Suicide Squad in the evacuation point outside of Midway City, shortly before they are to fly out to their destination. He is forced out of a car and is verbally slurred at by a woman in the vicinity whom he promptly punched in the face. He was briefly introduced by Rick Flag who mentions his prowess with rope work. Task Force X is given instructions by Amanda Waller that, under the command of Colonel Rick Flag, they are to extract HVT-1 from Midway City in exchange for time taken off their prison sentences. The team equips their old uniforms and weapons before flying in a helicopter to the besieged city. Deception and death Soon after crash landing in Midway City, Slipknot was marching through the streets with his fellow members of Task Force X. Captain Boomerang walks up to him and tells him that the team is just being played by Flag and Waller and that the whole "bomb in the neck crap" speech was just psychological manipulation. He tells Slipknot that he's planning on escaping and asks if he'll join him, which he does. Suddenly, Boomerang and Slipknot attack some of the soldiers to escape, and after breaking one soldier's neck, Slipknot manages to grapple away to nearby rooftops. However, Flag notices and detonates the nano-bomb in Slipknot's neck, instantly decapitating him and leaving his body hanging from a building by one of his ropes. Personality Slipknot was an assassin who had no qualms about brutally punching a woman who insulted him. He remained very quiet throughout his time with the Suicide Squad, only speaking with Captain Boomerang. It can be assumed that he is the most intelligent Squad member (along with former expert psychologist Harley Quinn), as he has a background in formulation chemistry and developed his ropes' powerful adhesive. Despite his intellect, Slipknot was somewhat gullible and less intelligent in practical life, as he was easily tricked by Captain Boomerang into to escaping, leading to his death. Abilities Abilities= *'Peak Human Condition:' Slipknot was in top physical condition (though not even near to Batman's level), capable of knocking down a female ARGUS soldier with a single blow. *'Master Assassin:' Slipknot specialized in killing with the extremely durable ropes that he himself has developed. He even has a harness with grapple like device that shoots a harpoon type line that raises him upward, much like an elevator. *'Gifted Intelligence:' Slipknot was a fairly intelligent formulation chemist (though not on par with Doctor Poison), devising an extremely strong adhesive, which he used in his equipment to great effect in his criminal activities, which thereby makes him and Harley Quinn he most intelligent Suicide Squad members. Despite his scientific aptitude, however, Slipknot is quite gullible in practical life, being easily deceived by Captain Boomerang. |-| Weaknesses= *'Human Vulnerabilities': Slipknot's greatest weakness is that he is a human with no enhanced strength, speed, durability, or metahuman powers, therefore making him quite vulnerable to the physical attacks of stronger and more powerful opponents. Slipknot, however, usually compensates for this relatively well with his combat skills, peak physical condition, and notorious grappling skills. Hence, Slipknot was swiftly and easily overpowered by the mighty Wonder WomanSlipknot & Wonder Woman's Shocking Pre-Suicide Squad History Revealed. *'Gullibility:' Slipknot's other main weakness is that despite being an intelligent scientist, he is less intelligent and even gullible in practical life, as he was easily tricked by Captain Boomerang into to escaping, leading to his death. *'Nano-Bomb': Slipknot, like the other members of the Suicide Squad, was implanted with a Van Criss Laboratories nano-bomb. As a result, he initially dared not disobey Amanda Waller, unwilling to have the implanted nano-bomb kill him by exploding his head, but he was ultimately killed in this manner after trying to escape the Squad. |-| Equipment= *'Grapple Gun:' Slipknot's harness with grapple-like device, that shoots a harpoon-type line, raising him upward, much like an elevator. He wears this harness at almost all times, and uses it in his unsuccessful attempt to escape from Suicide Squad. Relationships Allies *United States Air Force **Edwards † *Task Force X - teammates **Rick Flag - field team leader and killer **Captain Boomerang- teammate and indirect killer **Killer Croc **Deadshot **Harley Quinn **El Diablo † **Katana Enemies *Enchantress † - target **Eyes of the Adversary *Incubus † - target *Dr. Van Criss † - nano-bomb implanter and indirect killer *ARGUS **Amanda Waller - keeper and manipulator *Wonder Woman - apprehender Gallery Suicide-squad-poster-slipknot.jpg Slipknot comic character poster.jpg Slipknot3.jpg CB14 520 PORTRAIT 019.jpg CB14 520 PORTRAIT 020.jpg Behind the scenes *In the DC Comics universe, Slipknot is an enemy of Firestorm. Following his defeat, he was recruited into the Suicide Squad, but had his arm blown off when he tried to escape. He survived, joining the Kobra cult and gaining a new robotic arm before being killed by the Tattooed Man. *In early drafts of the script, there is a reference made to him being a serial rapist in an attempt to make the character unsympathetic. *A flashback sequence similar to the rest of Task Force X's was filmed for him, but it was removed from the final cut due to time constraints. References Category:Suicide Squad characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Task Force X members